Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns boxes of the kind having two box elements joined together at a contact surface and together defining a housing of any kind and which are joined together in a releasable manner in each of two opposite assembly areas.
Applications of such boxes include light fittings in which, for maintenance reasons, it is frequently desirable to have relatively easy, but nevertheless controlled, access to their interior.
One of the box elements constituting a box of the above kind then constitutes a base adapted for fixing the assembly to a support of any kind and the other box element constitutes a glass, for example, operative in the manner of a cover relative to the base.
A general object of the present invention is an arrangement providing easy and controlled access in a simple and effective manner to the interior volume of boxes of the above type, and also having other advantages.